Junk
by D.D.Darkwriter
Summary: Just a short little drabble on what the word 'junk' made me think of while writing this. Jason is having a hard time dealing with Freddy and his victims. N/C. 30 minute drabble.


Title: Junk

Chapter: One Shot

Style: Drabble (30 minute ramble on the word Junk and the thought it provokes.)

Category: Friday the 13th

Pairing: Freddy X some girl, none.

Rating: R. Not intended for young audiences.

Summary: Just a short little drabble on what the word 'junk' made me think of while writing this. Jason is having a hard time dealing with Freddy and his victims. N/C.

Warnings: Adult content. Short piece of writing. 2nd story for the category of 3 to 3 ratio quota.

Jason killed everything, good or bad. It didn't matter to him, and he certainly held no prejudice or racism towards any particular category of person. He killed no matter what the individual was, who or did. It was simple to him, do what mother told him, and he would always gain her love in return. She would always love him.

Slowly, he moved towards the end of the cabin that he had always thought to be his home. Opening the door, he could hear some sort of screaming going on inside. He threw the head of his newest 'victim' into the den, it falling and then rolling off near the couch. It had been some male, who had come to the lake for a swim with a female. They had done things that Jason's mom told him that was the cause of his death. She demanded to Jason that he kill these people.

Jason had already taken care of the man. He had lost track of the woman, knowing that the other creature that was here with him would most likely have her in his clutches. From the screaming that he heard, Jason could tell that the burned up demon had her.

He moved slowly towards the entrance of the bedroom, his mom's bedroom. He opened the door. The creature held the girl onto the bed, her hands tied up above her head. All of her clothes torn from her now bloodied body. She was crying, and looked terrified. She wasn't gagged, but rather being provoked to scream as loud as she could. Tilting his head, Jason looked over the position that the creature was in…the monster had one of his claws between the females' legs, and it disappeared into her body. He was bent over her, sucking on a part of her chest. Slowly, the monster was pumping the claw in and out of the girl's body. Jason could remember this action being placed before with the other creatures that would come to his camp. It was a little different though, the girl's would make different sounds, and the males would put other objects into the female's body. Jason didn't understand why the monster was using the claw. It looked to be hurting her even.

Jason shook his head slightly, he had something to do, and if his mom wanted it done, he would most certainly do it. By now though, the monster had noticed his body in the room, and had moved his head to look at him. "Jason?" The creature's voice rasped. "Look what I found! Stupid bitch ran right in here! Ha, I'm gonna do so many things to you." His voice was hissed out. Jason took no notice to his words. The monster wasn't anything important to him. He looked at the monster as a rather annoyance really. Jason would almost always find most of his victims here, with the creature.

He moved at them, his machete raised high. There was also another negative aspect to the monster. He wouldn't die. Ever. "Jason! No! I'm not done here!" Came a loud yell from the creature. Jason, of course, ignored him. He brought his machete down hard, and cut the girl's chest right open. She screamed loudly, and seemed to gasp for air. It escaped her lungs quickly, filling with blood instead. The creature, on the other hand, had already moved from the bed, and was standing next to Jason, yelling in his ear.

When the girl was dead, Jason turned to the monster. The creature glared at him, his talons raised at him, "I'm sick of you killing all the women! Why do you always KILL THE WOMEN?!" His voice raised, and Jason could feel a slight throbbing in the back of his head. "You always fucking kill them, right before I can get my lay over! Why? What the hell is the matter with you? Do you lack…"

Jason aimed the machete right into his stomach. It silenced him for a second, the man falling down and gasping for breath. The creature just sat there, the weapon stuck in his body. He desperately tried to pull it out, but it seemed stuck in there tightly. He paused, glaring up at Jason, "I fucking hate you."

Jason's head tilted. How odd the creature was. He slowly moved away. Sooner or later, the monster would pull it out, and by then, Jason would be able to go have a small rest, waiting for his mom to talk to him again. He moved away from the monster, oh how Jason hoped that his mom was proud of him. He could almost feel her loving arms wrapped around him, holding him tightly, making sure that no harm would come to him.

"Hey! Asshole! Get this stupid knife out of me." Jason could hear the creature yell at him. He looked back, the monster standing there. Had Jason been afraid of the monster, this would be the point where he would have done what the creature asked of him. Instead though, he moved away again, trying to avoid confrontation with the man. "Ah! Come on!" The creature shrieked.

Jason closed his eyes, why did he bring the monster back with him? Sighing to himself, Jason tried to loose the monster in his underground tunnels. Maybe he could misplace him and then he wouldn't have to hear his constant complaining.

The End.

Thirty minute drabble, complete.

Began: 9/26/10 12:02 PM

Finished: 9/26/10 12:39 PM

-D. D. Darkwriter

Nothing more then the reality of unreality is the fact that I'm here and you're not. To be alone, now that is a completely different feeling of loss and hate.


End file.
